Les Cinq Câlins de Sam Winchester et de l'Archange Gabriel
by Momiji-sama
Summary: OS Sabriel fluffy, sorte de "5 fois où..." avec dans ce cas 5 fois où Sam et Gabriel se câlinèrent et une sixième un peu (beaucoup) moins fluffy. Risque de spoiles saison 9 (pour le 6ème câlin)


Bouh.

Ouuuuuh la vilaine, elle écrit des OS au lieu de réviser son bac, c'est pas bieeeeen D: /PAN/

Hrm.

Je suis pardonnée, parce que cet OS est un cadeau à Amako-sama, luv *coeur*

Breffeuh voilà, un gentil petit OS Sabriel tout mimi tout fluffy (avec une surprise un peu moins fluffy à la fin mais vous êtes pas obligé de lire ahah)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**_Premier câlin_**

Gabriel avait toujours eu un faible pour le cadet Winchester.

Depuis qu'il leur avait joué son premier tour, il aimait bien suivre les deux frères et veiller sur Sam. Dean avait son propre ange gardien, et cela l'amusait de voir son jeune frère Castiel suivre l'aîné mortel.

Mais Sam était à lui.

C'était son humain, qu'il se sentait de devoir protéger jusqu'à la mort.

Malheureusement, en tant qu'Archange, même s'il s'était presque complètement détaché des lois du Paradis, il ne pouvait laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments pour le mortel. Il se contentait de le suivre, de lui souffler des conseils à l'oreille, de bloquer ses ennemis dans son dos et, parfois, dans des petits moments de faiblesse, il se plaçait à ses côtés et l'entourait d'une aile, comme un cocon.

C'était une sorte de petit câlin, innocent, mais qui lui donnait la force de faire face à ses propres problèmes.

Sam ne le voyait pas, forcément, mais Gabriel aimait penser qu'il appréciait son geste, et trouvait du confort dans la chaleur de ses plumes.

**_Deuxième câlin_**

Gabriel se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, les mains dans les cheveux de Sam et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Enfin._

Après toutes ces années d'attente, il sentait enfin le corps du chasseur contre le sien, son cœur battre trop fort dans sa poitrine, ses bras puissant autour de ses épaules... Était-ce ça le bonheur ? Parce qu'il se damnerait pour un deuxième baiser comme celui-ci.

Soudain, les lèvres du chasseur dessinèrent un sourire et Gabriel rouvrit les yeux, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, ça me fait juste rire.

- Quoi ?

- On va avoir besoin d'un tabouret...

Gabriel baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, et rit à son tour.

- Tu n'auras qu'à faire un effort pour te baisser, grand dadais.

- Comme ça ?

Et tandis que Gabriel avait retrouvé une posture stable sur ses deux pieds, Sam s'était baissé et avait attraper la bouche de l'Archange avec passion. Oui. Comme ça.

Et se sentant l'ange le plus heureux du monde, Gabriel enroula ses ailes autour d'eux de manière à les cacher et à préserver leur bonheur du monde entier.

**_Troisième câlin_**

Depuis ce premier baiser, Gabriel nageait dans le bonheur.

Certes, ses frères étaient en pleine guerre et la Terre subissait l'Apocalypse, mais il était avec Sam, alors tout ne pouvait que très bien aller.

Parfois, il apparaissait à ses côtés, lui volait un baiser et disparaissait aussi vite. D'autres fois, le chasseur avait le temps de lui attraper la main et de le serrer contre lui. Il aimait le bloquer entre ses grands bras et poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne, et l'Archange ne se plaindrait jamais. Même quand il broyait ses ailes de ses bras musclés. Sans faire exprès, bien sûr. Car il ne pouvait pas les voir.

Et la douleur en valait la peine.

Bon, un jour, il lui dirait quand même.

« Chéri, j'ai perdu plus de plumes depuis que je suis avec toi que jamais auparavant. Mais je t'aime, hein ? »

Et Sam se confondrait en excuses, tandis que lui l'embrasserai pour lui pardonner.

**_Quatrième câlin_**

Quand Dean était de sortie, Gabriel et Sam en profitaient pour passer des moments à deux... gentils ou non.

Ce soir là, Dean était à 30 bornes du motel pour des repérages de terrain, alors Gabriel s'était invité rejoindre Sam de manière très romantique, avec champagne, pétales de roses et tout le tralala. Sam avait rit en le traitant de fou et qu'il était hors de question qu'ils utilisent tout ça, mais Gabriel avait réussi à le convaincre de boire le champagne, au moins.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Puis l'atmosphère commença à chauffer, dans le bon sens du terme, et le lit à se rapprocher très rapidement. Deux chemises volèrent, ainsi que deux jeans, et les baisers redoublèrent.

- Je t'aime.

- Chh, je t'aime aussi.

Ça y est, ils avaient atteint le lit. Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde, le temps de s'admirer mutuellement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, les surprenant tout les deux. Mais peut-être pas autant que Dean qui en avait la respiration coupée. Il se cacha immédiatement les yeux de la main.

- Ne regarde pas Cas', c'est trop moche.

- Dean !

- Ne m'adresse même plus la parole Sam, je suis traumatisé à vie.

Sam avait sauté du lit et essayait tant bien que mal de remettre son pantalon tandis que Gabriel hésitait entre grommeler à sa nuit ratée ou exploser de rire à la tête de leur frères.

- Ceci est très inapproprié, mon frère.

Cette fois-ci Gabriel craqua et se plia en deux de rire alors que Sam lui jetait son pantalon à la tête pour qu'il se rhabille. Dean cacha aussi les yeux de Castiel de son autre main et claqua la porte à l'aide de son pied.

- Dean, je peux t'expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je vais faire des cauchemars pour le reste de ma vie !

Gabriel, qui s'était enfin rhabiller, s'approcha de Sam pour lui embrasser le cou.

- Bon, et bien je vais te laisser, à une prochaine fois dans de meilleures conditions j'espère...

**_Cinquième câlin_**

Sam somnolait dans le canapé d'une chambre de motel, son ordinateur et une tonne d'encyclopédie sur la table basse. Dean était sorti en filature et ne rentrerai sûrement qu'au petit matin, alors Sam avait commencé ses recherches... et s'était endormi. Quel sérieux.

Cela fit sourire Gabriel qui pensait pouvoir passer un moment coquin avec son amant et qui finalement ne trouvait pas la force de le réveiller. Il préféra l'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé, puis s'étendit à ses côtés en les entourant de ses ailes, comme une couverture.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du chasseur sur son front, sa poitrine se lever et se baisser en rythme lent et le bout de son nez frémir de temps à autre.

Il semblait tellement calme, tellement inoffensif dans cette position. Comme un bébé. Un bébé d'un mètre quatre-vingt quinze pouvant vous tordre le cou d'une seule main. Gabriel sourit et embrassa son amant sur le front, ce qui eu le malheur de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux brumeux et encore à moitié endormi, certes, mais des yeux ouvert quand même. Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

- Gab...

- Chut. Dors.

Était-ce grâce au pouvoir de Gabriel ou à la confiance de Sam en son compagnon, personne ne le sait, mais Sam se rendormit aussitôt en enfouissant son visage dans les plumes blanches de l'Archange. Permettant à celui-ci de fermer les yeux, tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux du chasseur.

* * *

Voili voilou :D

Je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire ce truc, j'espère que ça vous a plus *-*

Et comme promis, le bonus, pas obligatoire à lire parce que en effet, c'est moins fluffy :'D

(je dis ça pour toi Amako-sama hehe)

* * *

_**Sixième câlin**_

Gabriel était mort. Tué par son frère Lucifer, en tentant de protéger Dean et Sam.

Cela faisait quatre ans maintenant. Sam disait avoir fait son deuil et reprit sa vie normalement... mais est-ce vraiment possible de ce remettre de ce genre d'événement ? Non. Chaque soirs, à l'insu de Dean, il priait son amant, son ange gardien de revenir. Sans succès.

Pourtant, un soir, on frappa à la porte. Sam qui était concentré sur son écran ne daigna lever les yeux, alors c'est son frère qui ouvrit.

Pour l'appeler aussitôt.

Le cadet se leva en grommelant, jurant que si ça n'en valait pas la peine il l'étranglerai de ses mains, puis se stoppa net en voyant la personne dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Gabriel.

Avec une moustache.

Celui-ci retira sa moustache, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et laissa Sam l'attraper pour le serrer contre lui. Jamsi sa poigne n'avait été si forte. C'est comme s'il voulait être sûr qu'il n'était pas une illusion. Mais non. Gabriel était là. En cher et en os. Qui l'entoura de ses bras à son tour.

- Espèce de connard.

Sam avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, mais une seule avait réussi à rouler jusqu'à présent.

- Je te hais.

- Moi aussi.

Le sourire de Gabriel avait fondu comme neige au soleil, et lui aussi semblait se retenir de pleurer.

- Tu m'as manqué. Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard gêné de Dean, puis Sam fronça les sourcils en fixant l'Archange droit dans les yeux.

- C'est bien toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu es bien vivant ?

Gabriel sourit à nouveau, et pour toute réponse embrassa son amant avec plus de passion encore.

* * *

Voilààà cette fois-ci c'est définitivement finit !

Alors alors ?

Review ? 0:)


End file.
